


The Thing About Family is They Never Leave You

by BigBandBombshell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barney is not a good guy, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Hydra, Laura is Clint's Sister-In-Law, Non-MCU compliant, Rated mature for swearing/cinematic violence/references to smut, WinterMiracle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBandBombshell/pseuds/BigBandBombshell
Summary: Clint Barton has never gotten along with his brother Barney. Their relationship completely broke down when Barney revealed his Hydra allegiance during the SHIELD/Hydra schism. Clint managed to save Barney's wife Laura and their two kids, then spirit them off to a secret location where they would be safe. But Barney has never been one to let go something he wants. And he wants his family back.**This work is pieced together through one-shots written for the Clint Barton Bingo. If there is a scene/section that you'd like to see added, please let me know. The chapters are one-shots pieced together in chronological order**





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clint Barton One-Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036110) by [BigBandBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBandBombshell/pseuds/BigBandBombshell). 



Clint didn't even have to look at his target. He looked one way, pointed his bow the other, and let the arrow fly. Feet stomped and voices roared. The rumble of it in his chest made it hard for him to breathe. People shot to their feet as his arrow found its mark and burst into a shower of colored sparks, mimicking the sudden book of fireworks high overhead. Popcorn flew as kids and adults both jumped in surprise, their attention going one way so that the light show overhead seemed to come out of nowhere. Mouths open in screams of delight, all eyes turned up to the sky as Clint swung off the trapeze to land among the clowns doubling as his safety crew. Well, almost all eyes.

One person wasn't looking up at the brilliant explosions. He didn't even flinch when a new round rocketed up to continue the show. If Clint hadn't known better, he'd have pegged the man as a plant for some sudden dramatic twist in the show. Dressed in black from head to toe, one eye hidden behind a leather patch, the guy looked like a plant. And he was staring right at the crew setting up for the big farewell. No, not the crew. Clint. He was looking right at Clint. No matter which way Clint went, the man's one eye followed.

“Hey,” Clint grabbed at the nearest clown, his fingers pulling the guy up short by one baggy sleeve. “Do you see that guy? The one in the trench coat?”

The clown looked over and nodded. He pulled his arm free and moved a half-step away so his hands could move freely in Clint's line of sight.

“He ain't one of ours, right? We're not pulling some scramble stunt?”

“Not that anyone's told me.” A frown tugged at Clint's lips as he signed his answer. He forced his expression back into a smile and patted the clown on the arm to send the guy on his way. If the crew didn't know about it, the guy was definitely not one of theirs. Which meant he was either a really weird customer – which would not be a first – or he was a mystery to be solved when Clint wasn't in full view of every paying customer they had.

Nobody wanted to see the pretty trapeze artist-slash-archer frowning at his horse. It usually caused people to make assumptions. And they were never good.

Clint mounted his horse and patted the gelding's neck. He felt the horse's neck shift a little as it nickered in response and his smile softened into something more genuine. They rode out of the center ring amid the last few booms from the fireworks. The rest of the cast rushed past them, heading for the center ring. Clint guided his horse to its handler and dismounted in a leap, running back the way they had come to take his place in the finale. Surrounded by his friends – his family – he quickly forgot about the strange customer as the opening music of the final number came on.

"Barton one and Barton two,  **get in here**.” The manager's voice boomed from his trailer. Barney frowned at Clint over their dinner plates before they rose in unison to clear their food and answer the man's call. They moved fast, aware that the rest of the troop's eyes were on them. Carl was not a patient man and he rarely called people to his trailer for anything good.

Carl was on his front porch when they reached his trailer, a bottle of Coke in one hand.

“There's someone here to see you two. You're supposed to clear visitors before they arrive, boys.” Carl glared first at Barney, then at Clint. Clint's eyes widened and his brow furrowed, confusion scrawled across his face until he looked over at Barney. His brother's jaw was set and his breathing had kicked up half a pace.

“It's that agency, isn't it? I thought they'd send a letter or somethin' first.” A grin lit Barney's face as he sprinted around the side of the porch and up the stairs, but Carl blocked his way.

“This ain't no talent scout, son. And if you two were plannin' on jumpin' ship, I should'a been told before tall, bald, and scary let himself into my office.”

“I have no idea what's going on.” Clint frowned up at Carl, then at Barney. “Barn?”

“This was all me, Carl,” Barney said quickly. “Clint's happy as a cat in a tuna factory here, but I ain't. Baldy in there is my ticket to bigger things.”

“You think the military is 'bigger things', Barton?”

“Military, mercenaries, I don't give a shit. It's better than playing sidekick to my baby brother in a small-time circus.”

Carl's jaw tensed as his anger sent a flush up the skin of his throat. Clint knew the look. So did Barney. Which is why Barney ducked around him and all but dove through the door of the trailer. Carl wheeled around and followed, muttering curses against both Barton boys under his breath. Clint jumped up and swung himself under the porch railing, then rolled to his feet. Barney and Carl were both standing in front of Carl's desk by the time Clint made it inside. He stopped stone-still when he saw the man behind the desk.

“You're a hell of a marksman, Mr. Barton.”

“Which one you talkin' to?” Barney huffed. The man jerked his chin between Barney and Carl to indicated Clint. Barney glared at his brother over his shoulder.

“We're both good,” Clint said quickly. The glare didn't fade from Barney's face even as he turned back to the stranger.

“Yeah, but you're better. False modesty is a waste of time, Barton. It's a habit I suggest you break.” The man arched his brows until Clint nodded a mute answer.

“And I understand you're deaf, is that right?”

“Mostly. I can hear bits and pieces here and there, depending on the pitch and stuff.” Clint shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “My hearing aid helps with voices.”

“Doesn't seem to slow you down at all,” the stranger added. Clint didn't bother to hide his own glare.

“Why would it?” Clint's hands tensed in his pockets as he readied for the usual fight. The man stared at him for a minute, then nodded.

“Good answer.” The man gave Clint a small nod, then turned to Barney.

“You're good too. And you're the one who applied to the Rangers.”

“Yes, Sir.” The glare vanished from Barney's face as he snapped into something like attention. Clint flinched, the ghost of their father hovering over his shoulder before the feeling faded.

“You don't have any of the required military training or formal education. Why did you choose the Rangers?”

“Because I have skills, sir. I was raised by a military man, I know how the military works.

“You were raised in this circus, boy,” Carl scoffed. Clint tensed as Barney turned his head toward Carl, the rest of his body still as a cobra's before the strike. The stranger stood up behind the desk, his hands planted on the cheap laminate top. Both men snapped their gazes back to the stranger.

“Your father was in the Army. That helps, but it doesn't make him a military expert.” His tone had Barney's hands fisted at his side, but the man went on before Barney could put his anger into words. “You have skills, yes. And you seem like a bright guy. You could probably whip through the formal education and still make the Rangers before their age cutoff.”

A grin lit Barney's face and he opened his mouth to speak but the stranger cut him off.

“But the Rangers don't see it that way. They see it as someone who looked at the rules and decided he was too good to follow them. Do you feel that way about the rules, Barton?”

Clint almost answered, forgetting Barney for a minute, but the stranger's words pulled him up short. They? The stranger wasn't with the Rangers if he referred to them as a separate group. Clint's hands slowly curled into fists as he looked the stranger over again. Just who the hell was this guy?

“No, sir.” Barney frowned, some of the tension spooling out of his shoulders in his confusion. Clint glanced at his brother but Barney wasn't carrying any of the concern the had Clint's belly in knots.

“And what about you, baby brother? Are you good with the rules too?”

“Depends on the rules,” Clint shrugged, his voice carefully neutral. “Some rules are there to keep people safe. The rest are just there to keep someone's idea of order in place. That's the point where things get hazy.” The stranger looked him over before grunting once and dropping back into Carl's chair.

“You said 'they'.” Carl's voice cut into the silence building between the other three men.

“Excuse me?” The stranger frowned at Carl and the older man cleared his throat. He shifted from one foot to the other, shoulders pulled back as he tried to wrestle back some of the control he normally had.

“When you mentioned the rangers you said 'they' didn't see it that way. That means you're not with the Rangers, doesn't it?”

“Huh, I didn't think you'd be the one to pick up on that.” A faint smile warmed the stranger's face for the first time. He sat back down and Clint caught a glimpse of something black and matte grey under the leather of his long coat. A gun. The warning bells in the back of Clint's head bloomed into low alarms.

“I'm not with the Rangers, no.” The man steepled his fingers and shook his head. “I'm not with any branch of the military that you're familiar with. I do, however, work for the US government. And I am very interested in the Barton brothers.

“Clint didn't sign up for this.” Barney's hands were curling into fists again. “I sent in my name – and only my name – for a reason.” He jabbed one finger into the top of the desk.

“I'm well aware of that. And the reason. And the fact that you're tired of being second fiddle to your little brother.” The stranger nodded along with his own words. “Now ask me if I care.”

Nobody spoke. The stranger looked from one face to another until his eyes landed on Barney's.

“You're good, Barton. But your brother is better. My job is to bring in assets that my organization can use to protect lives across America and the world.” The stranger's voice was low, pitched down so that the other three men had to lean in just a little to hear him clearly. “If you stick to your 'one or done' position, I'll take baby brother here and leave you to Carl's mercies.”

“Who says I'd go?” Clint drew his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest. “This is my brother's deal. I'm good here.”

“You won't be for long.” The stranger held open one side of his coat and slowly drew out a slim manila folder. He flipped it open an began to read from the top sheet of a thin stack of papers. “You boys left home pretty young, not that I blame you. Your old man was a real piece of work.”

“Watch it,” Barney growled. The stranger didn't even look up. He flipped up the top sheet and even from across the desk, Clint knew what a rap sheet looked like.

“He knocked you around a few too many times and you took off. Eventually, you ended up here, but you two racked up quite a list of petty crimes before then. A few B-and-Es, grand theft auto, pick-pocketing, a few pool scams here and there. Not to mention all the shoplifting.”

The color drained from Clint's face as the stranger looked up at him.

“Now I could make all of this go away. It's part of what my people are very good at. But we don't do that for just anyone.”

“So you're blackmailing me into joining your super secret club, is that it?” Clint asked. “Can't imagine you people expect much loyalty if you have to bully people into listening.”

“Now who said anything about blackmail?” The man looked at Barney and Carl, brows arched in confusion. “Here I was making a generous offer and you accuse me of blackmailing you. You, baby brother, have trust issues.”

“Can't fathom as to why,” Clint growled. The stranger grinned and Clint's frown deepened.

“I like you, for what that's worth. Which is why I'm going to make you a deal.” The stranger tossed the folder down on the desk. “You come work for me and I'll clean out your record and your brother's. You two go through the academy, get set up for field work, and then we'll see how you feel. If you still don't like what we do, don't like being part of my organization, we'll let you go. You can run away to any circus you want. But if you don't go, neither does big brother.”

Barney glanced back at Clint, fire in his eyes.

“Don't fuck this up for me,” he hissed under his breath. Ice spun through Clint's blood as he shrugged helplessly at his brother.

“Barney, I don't know what's -”

“ **Don't. Fuck. This. Up. For. Me.** ” Barney's hiss took on a deep growl. Clint bit his lower lip and took a deep breath.

“What organization do you work for? At least tell me that much before I sign up for this shit.” Clint turned a glare on the stranger. The man stood with a grin and came around the front of the desk to shake first Barney's hand, then Clint's.

“I work for SHIELD. And you can call me Agent Fury. Welcome to the team, recruits Barton and Barton.”

Two days later Clint was in the middle of a mountain range somewhere east of the Pacific and west of the Atlantic. Which was to say, he was in the middle of a mountain range somewhere in the United States but he'd sprout wings before he could say exactly where he was. His arms were wrapped around a bundle of SHIELD-issue clothes, his duffel bag over one shoulder. The agent ahead of him was pointing out different features of the academy as they wound deeper into the building, but Clint was only half-listening. He had a map, he could figure out the rest later. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

“And here we are!” The woman turned a bright smile on him, gazing up almost shyly through her lashes. Clint gave her a crooked grin, making a note to track her down later.

“Your roommate is already here, so you two can work out the bed selection when you get inside.”

“But I thought...where's Barney?”

“Who?” The woman frowned faintly.

“My brother. He's here too and we...we've always bunked up, ya know?”

“Oh, right. Hang on, Agent Fury left... aha! Agent Fury left this for you, in case you asked about your brother. He just didn't give me a name.” The woman handed over an envelope from the clipboard in her hands, then smiled once more before heading back the way they had come.

Clint tore open the envelope, nearly dropping his new clothes in the process.

“Your brother wanted to fly on his own for a bit, baby brother. We bunked you up with someone who can show you the ropes. We'll check in with your brother in a couple of months, see if he's still pouting.” Fury had signed the bottom of the note and Clint frowned at the signature as if it held extra information.

Barney was mad, sure. But he'd never stayed mad for very long. It felt wrong to bunk with someone else, but Clint couldn't see any way around it. He read the note through one more time, then folded it up and stuffed it into the pile of clothes in his arms. The door to the room was cracked open and he nudged it open the rest of the way with his foot. A dark-haired guy his age was sitting on one bed, legs out and back against the wall as he read through a thick textbook.

“Hey.” Clint stepped into the room. The guy looked up and gave him a tight, lopsided smile.

“You must be my new roommate. Agent Fury said you'd show up today.” The guy set aside his book and stood up. He was well-muscled and easily two inches taller than Clint. He still managed not to loom as he held his hand out.

“I'm Clint Barton,” Clint shook the guy's hand, shrugging his duffel higher onto his shoulder.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Grant, Grant Ward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at https://bigbandbombshell.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/BigBandBombshll  
> Find me on Pinterest at https://www.pinterest.com/BigBandBombshell/  
> Find me on Instagram at https://www.instagram.com/bigbandbombshell/


	2. Putting Down Roots

Clint carried the last box up the stairs and dropped it on the foot of the bed. It was light, probably full of clothes or pillows. He checked the side and, sure enough, 'clothes' had been written across the cardboard in hasty black letters. Another word was beneath it, colored over from the last time the box had been used in a move. Most of the letters were completely obscured, but he could make out the loops of a 'B' at the beginning and the tail of a 'y'. His teeth clicked together as his jaw tensed.

 

“I couldn't afford new boxes. All our accounts were frozen.” Laura's voice came from the doorway.

 

“I could'a bought you new boxes.” Clint shook his head and looked at Laura over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as the kids tore up the stairs and down the hall behind her. Their giggles echoed away up the staircase to the attic before she could yell at them for running in the house.

 

“He's not some evil wizard, Clint.” Laura shook her head, ponytail swishing across her shoulders. “We can say his name. It's not going to make him appear in the living room.”

 

“Best not to take any chances, if you ask me.”

 

“You're being dramatic.”

 

The two stared at one another until the thunder of tiny feet drew their attention back to the hall.

 

“No running on the stairs! I'm not dealing with a broken neck today!” Laura's voice drowned out the thunder of the kids. They giggled at one another before making their way – marginally more slowly – down the stairs and back to the living room.

 

“Laura -” Clint tried to speak but Laura was already turning away.

 

“Lunch is ready. The bread will get soggy if you wait too long.”

 

Her footsteps thumped down the stairs. Clint sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. Lucky trotted in, his tags clinking faintly.

 

“At least you're not mad at me.” Clint squatted down and held one hand out. Lucky bumped it with the top of his head, then stopped. He gave a small yip and took off back down the stairs, probably called by one of the kids.

 

“Yep,” Clint grumbled. “That's about right.” He gave the box one final glare and followed Lucky down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

“The kids are in bed, the rooms are usable enough for the first night, and I am exhausted.” Laura dropped onto the couch next to Clint. He offered her a beer and she shook her head, opting instead for the can of lemonade she had brought into the family room with her.

 

“This place is gonna be great.” Clint took a sip of beer and motioned out the large picture windows toward the barn. “You can get Lila a horse and Cooper some goats. It'll be great.”

 

“And end up taking care of them by myself? No thanks.” Laura laughed and shook her head.

 

“I'll help out!”

 

“When you're around. You've got missions, Mr. Barton.” Laura glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye. “And a life, if that phone call was any indication.”

 

“What phone call?” Clint frowned at her, then hid it behind his beer.

 

“The one with 'Nat'. Where Lucky was in your lap trying to get to the phone.”

 

Lucky raised the head at the sound of his name but laid back down when no more attention seemed on its way. Clint shrugged, barely managing to keep the blush from his cheeks.

 

“She's my partner,” he mumbled.

 

“Yeah, I bet she is.” Laura laughed and shook her head. “My marriage fell apart, Clint. That doesn't mean I'm going to be a bitter old harpy about other people finding love.”

 

“Well, that's a relief.” Clint bumped his shoulder into Laura's. “You were already hard enough to deal with.”

 

“Your brother never complained.” Laura bumped back a little bit harder.

 

“Barney was never one for nice girls.” Clint managed a small smile before the memory of his brother obliterated it. “Then again, Barney didn't seem much one for nice  _anything_.”

 

Clint couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. Laura tutted into her lemonade.

 

“You're telling me.” She glanced over her shoulder at the stairs and sat forward a little to make sure the kids weren't listening. “Neither of us could have seen this coming. I mean, Hydra? Really? Who joins Hydra?!”

 

“My brother, apparently.”

 

“He always had to do the opposite of whatever you did.”

 

“Blame our parents,” Clint muttered. “If I went left, dad wanted him to go right. If I was too soft, Dad told Barney to go hard. Everything was a competition for that asshole with Barney and I as fighter one and fighter two.”

 

“Barney mentioned a few times.”

 

The two slipped into silence as they watched the moon come up over the trees that bordered the property.

 

“Is he really locked up for good?” Laura's question came out as a whisper, her expression hidden in the darkened living room.

 

“Near as I can tell.” Clint nodded. “Everyone scattered when shit hit the fan. But as shitty as my brother could be, he really did love you.”

 

“I know that. I do. And the kids.”

 

“Definitely the kids.” Clint nodded. “If he didn't come back for you, he died in the whole SHIELD/Hydra fiasco.”

 

They fell into silence again. Laura finished her lemonade and stood, one hand out to take Clint's empty beer bottle. The kitchen light seemed too bright when she flicked it on and she opted for the smaller light over the sink instead. Clint watched her go, Lucky on her heels.

 

“Hey, I was thinkin' maybe I should leave Lucky here.”

 

“What?” Laura frowned as she came back into the living room, fresh drinks in hand. “You love this dog.”

 

“Yeah, but he seems to really like you.”

 

“That's just -” Laura cut off, eyes widening as she caught herself.

 

“Just what?” Clint arched a brow as he took the beer she offered him. Laura's cheeks flushed. She began to pace in front of the windows, her face cast into faint relief between the moonlight pouring through the window and the faint glow from the small kitchen light.

 

“I'm...I'm pregnant, Clint.”

 

Clint's ears started to ring and he shook his head.

 

“I'm sorry....what?”

 

“I'm pregnant.” Laura shrugged, then shook her head. “It must have happened right before everything fell apart. I've been feeling off the last few days and took a test this morning. I...I'm pregnant.” She nodded as she said it as if to confirm it for them both.

 

“That's...unexpected.” Clint set his beer down and leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands pressed palm-to-palm in front of this mouth.

 

“I know your friend said that SHIELD would help take care of me and the kids. But I don't know if this new kid -”

 

“It'll be covered.” Clint's words came out hard and Laura winced. Clint shook his head and leaned back, scrubbing his hands through his hair. “I mean that you're my family. When SHIELD said they'd take care of my family, it didn't just mean the family you have right now. Get married again, have more kids. SHIELD has got you covered.”

 

Laura stopped pacing and stared at Clint, her arms crossed over her belly.

 

“Thank you,” she murmured. “For everything. For this.” She motioned to the house and Clint shook his head.

 

“You're family, Laura. I told you that when you married Barney and I told you that when I came to get you guys. Barney's death doesn't change anything. It just means we gotta rely on each other now.”

 

Laura nodded and slowly settled on the couch next to him. They drank in silence, Clint nursing his beer and Laura tending her second can of lemonade.

 

“So we'll always be family, then?” Laura asked.

 

“Seems like it. I'm hard to get rid of. Like a fungus, or so my friends tell me.”

 

“I'll have to warn Nat when you bring her by for dinner.”

 

Clint glanced over, eyes wide. Laura only shrugged.

 

“If we're family, you're my brother. That means I gotta meet the women you date.” She laughed when he frowned. “Sorry bud, I don't make the rules. I just enforce them.”

 

“Except you definitely just made that rule?”

 

“Even if I did, it's my house and that means you have to abide by my rules. So you're bringing Nat in for dinner next month. No arguments.”

 

Clint shook his head as a grin slowly spread over his face.

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

They toasted one another, beer bottle thumping faintly on lemonade can, as the moon rose over the farm and the small family forming inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at https://bigbandbombshell.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/BigBandBombshll  
> Find me on Pinterest at https://www.pinterest.com/BigBandBombshell/  
> Find me on Instagram at https://www.instagram.com/bigbandbombshell/


	3. Intruder Alert

Clint's eyes snapped open as alarms blared to life throughout the base. Natasha shot up, the blankets falling from her as her hand reached for the gun on the bedside table. FRIDAY shouted about an intruder before every alarm, warning, and flashing red light went dead.

 

“Alright, people.” Tony's voice took over the coms system. “We've got an unknown somewhere in the domestic area of the base. Lang's in LA, Parker is on some field trip to Carolina, Loki is off-world, and Shuri is wrapped up in conferences this week. Which means our usual tricksters aren't at play here.”

 

“Wanda, Xandria?” Natasha spoke loud enough to hook into the coms system. She and Clint shared a glance when neither woman answered.

 

“Ladies, I know it's late but even you two can't sleep through FRIDAY's panic mode,” Tony prompted.

 

“Our rooms are lines, Tony,” Xandria grumbled. “The only mind I feel is Bucky's and I don't think I need to explain how he's feeling right now.”

 

Bucky's low growl carried over the coms, underscoring Xandria's words.

 

“Well get out of your little nests and see if you can pick up anything from the intruder's mind.”

 

“We're going out too, Tony.” Clint swung his legs over the side of the bed. His boots were just under the edge of the frame and he pulled them on without bothering to tie the laces.

 

“You're going to trip.” Natasha didn't even turn around as she pulled on her clothes and slid her boots out from under the bed.

 

“I'm not going to trip,” Clint muttered. He took a second to tuck the laces into his boots, just to be sure, then grabbed his bow.

 

A faint tingling sensation rolled across Clint's mind as he stepped into the hall. He and Natasha shared a glance and then a small nod. One of the telepaths on the team had “left their nest”, as Tony put it, and had swept the building.

 

“The intruder is female and young-ish. Early twenties, probably.” Wanda stifled a yawn as she reported in.

 

“She's looking for someone and she's irritated. I don't think she plans on killing anyone, though.” Xandria added her own information to the report. Another tingling wave rolled through Clint.

 

“Definitely not deadly, at least not right now,” Wanda confirmed.

 

“Thank you, ladies. Now could the stealth crew get around to, I dunno,  _finding the intruder_?” Tony's voice echoed back off of something as he moved around.

 

“Already on it,” Natasha answered.

 

The pair rounded a corner and had to duck as Steve's shield clanged off the corner by their heads.

 

“Friendlies!” Clint called out. “We're friendlies.”

 

“Sorry, Barton,” Steve muttered. He appeared a moment later, his shield over his arm. Bucky and Xandria followed behind a moment later, Xandria's eyes closed and her hand in the crook of Bucky's free arm.

 

Natasha arched a brow as she looked from Xandria to Bucky but Bucky only shrugged.

 

“She's tracking.”

 

“Better than a bloodhound,” Clint muttered. It was Bucky's turn to arch a brow and Clint quickly shook his head.

 

“Not calling her a -”

 

“She's coming this way,” Xandria cut in. Her head cocked to one side and Clint felt her scan their surroundings once more. The team fell silent as a frown settled on Xandria's features and her eyes opened.

 

“What did you do?” She leveled her gaze at Clint.

 

“Me?” Clint's brows rose and Xandria's frown deepened. “I didn't do anything!”

 

“You must have.” Xandria shook her head and glanced up once more. “Because whoever she is, she's here for you.”

 

Natasha drew her pistol from the holster on her hip.

 

“That's not going to happen.”

 

“She's not here to kill,” Xandria reminded her. “She's furious, but not -”

 

Three soft pops interrupted whatever Xandria was going to say. Bucky recognized them first and pulled Xandria into a spin, his hand clamped around her upper arm until her face was buried in his chest.

 

“Smoke bomb!”

 

His warning rang out a breath before smoke filled the hallway from top to bottom. Clint narrowed his eyes as he tried to peer through the smoke. The haze was just too thick. He couldn't even make out Natasha's outline at his side, despite the pressure of her hand against his.

 

Pain shot down his spine as something hard cracked against the back of his head. Clint dropped to his knees and twisted the motion into a roll at the last second. Another crack rang out as his attacker's weapon slammed into the floor where Clint should have been. A soft growl undercut her failure and Clint spun toward the sound.

 

“Look, can't we talk this out?”

 

“No.” Natasha answered for the attacker but a silvery-red haze picked her hands out of the mist before she could fire a shot.

 

“She's not here to kill, Nat!” Xandria called out. She pulled Natasha's gun out of her hands with another burst of power before the red haze vanished and the gun clattered to the floor.

 

“Don't care. She's not getting to Clint.”

 

“Aww, and you said that you didn't think you mattered to them.” The intruder's voice came out of the mist and Clint's brow furrowed.

 

His attacker's outline flashed into view as the smoke began to clear but another set of pops quickly filled the hallway with an even thicker haze. Clint's mind spun, the woman's voice familiar enough that he knew this attack, this violence, felt wrong.

 

“He matters.” Natasha's voice was further away, near the panel on the wall that would let her link into FRIDAY's systems.

 

“Believe me, I know!”

 

The intruder shot out of the haze again and Clint grunted as she bowled him over. They rolled down the hall, the intruder's fists raining punches across his chest and shoulders. One connected with his cheek and he grunted. It was the last straw. He knew her, that much was obvious. But nobody hit him in the face.

 

“Look, lady.” Clint jammed the heel of his boot against the ground to stop the roll, his arms twisted around to pin the woman's hands against her own chest. “I get you're pissed. What I don't get is why.”

 

“Why? You don't know  **why**?” Her voice was so familiar. It tugged at Clint's brain and he squinted against the thinning smoke to try and make out the woman's features. He made out dark hair and furious eyes, and that was all it took.

 

“Oh, shit.”

 

“Oh, shit is right, asshole!” Kate twisted her wrist free and lashed out at him again. This time Clint let her connect with the side of his head. He rolled aside and let the force of her strike push him onto his back.

 

“I leave for _one mission_  and you clear out your apartment? You take Lucky? You  _didn't tell me you were moving back here_?” Kate sprang to her feet, fists on her hips as she glared down at him through the smoke.

 

“In my defense, it wasn't entirely my idea.”

 

“You really wanna bring Black Widow into this?” Kate's eyes narrowed. “From what I hear, she doesn't like shouldering the blame for someone else's dumbassery.”

 

Clint cut his reply short as the vents overhead kicked on. The smoke cleared almost immediately to reveal Bucky, Xandria, and Steve against one wall and Natasha glaring at Clint from the terminal she had just finished with.

 

“You wanna explain your visitor here, Clint?” Steve nodded at Kate.

 

Clint groaned and slowly sat up.

 

“Cap, Nat, Bucky, Xan, this is Kate.”

 

“Kate Bishop.” Kate nodded at the group, then pointed to the quiver across her back. “AKA The Other Hawkeye.”

 

Understanding dawned across Natasha's face. She turned her glare from Kate to Clint.

 

“You didn't tell your trainee you were moving? She came back from an op to an empty apartment, a missing mentor and  _no warning_?”

 

“Hey, like I said -” Clint cut off as Natasha pressed her lips together, her gaze cold.

 

“Hey, Clint?” Bucky cut in and Clint glanced up at him. “I'd stop talking. Like...right now.” Bucky eyed Natasha and took a half-step back, his arm around Xandria's shoulders pulling her along with him.

 

“Tony.” Steve was the first to engage the coms system. “The intruder is a friendly. Mostly. Turns out Clint had a trainee that he left dangling back in Brooklyn. She stopped by to have a word.”

 

“I'll call off the hounds,” Tony answered. “Unless our guest would like to use them?”

 

“I'm good, thanks.” Kate slowly crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Steve led Bucky and Xandria back the way they had come. Natasha stayed behind just long enough to give Clint a hard look that he knew meant an argument later. Then she was gone too and he was alone in the hall with Kate.

 

“I know you're pissed, but this was dumb,” Clint muttered. “Like 'almost got yourself dead' dumb.”

 

“Seriously?” Kate's brows rose as a hard laugh crackled out. “Of the two of us, who does dumber stuff? That would be you, hawk-guy.”

 

“Don't...” Clint cut off with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his free hand rubbing the cheek Kate had landed a blow on. “That's not what I meant. I just worry about you.”

 

“Yeah, I picked up on that from the vanishing act. Do you even know where Lucky is?”

 

“My apartment. The one here, I mean.” Clint pushed up to his feet and nearly went back down when his boot twisted on his foot, a lace caught under his other heel. Kate braced him and he threw her a grateful smile.

 

“See, kid. Still saving my ass.”

 

“I just don't want you dying in some freak accident. If you die right now, it's gonna be my call,” she grumbled. Clint knew her well enough to laugh. But only a small laugh.

 

Clint led Kate down a few more halls until they reached the commons that connected the team's apartments.

 

“You hungry?” He asked. Kate shook her head as she laid her bow on the table and slid into a chair. Clint grabbed a box of leftover pizza from the fridge anyway.

 

As predicted, Kate grabbed a slice as soon as the box hit the table.

 

“So, you're back huh?” She motioned around the Commons with her slice of pizza. “You traded up, that's for sure.”

 

Clint shrugged as he pulled out a slice for himself.

 

“I spent some time with Laura and her kids. She made me see that maybe I was doin' some good on the team. Then Natasha called and I just...I figured it was time to try it again.”

 

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Clint sighed and set his pizza down.

 

“Look, kid, I'm sorry I didn't let you know. I didn't know how to reach you and I meant to reach out when you got back into town but things just kinda....went off track.”

 

“They tend to do that around you,” Kate muttered. Clint shrugged.

 

“What can I say? It's a gift.”

 

A few more moment passed and when they spoke again, it was Kate who broke the silence.

 

“They miss you, ya know. The people in the building.”

 

“I miss them too.” Clint frowned at his pizza.

 

“I, uh... I moved into your old place,” Kate went on. “You could come by sometime and see them? The kids especially... you know they always thought you were cool.”

 

“Nah, they just liked Lucky.”

 

“Can you blame them? He smells better.”

 

Clint grinned and threw his crust at Kate. She caught it was a small smile and threw it back.

 

“Does this mean you're out? I mean, like out of the neighborhood?” Kate's smile fell. Guilt skipped across Clint's mind.

 

“For now, yeah. I'll come back if something comes up, help when I can. But the Avengers... It's a thing, you know? I gotta do this.”

 

“Plus there's Natasha.”

 

“Plus there's Natasha,” Clint agreed with a small smile.

 

Kate finished her pizza with a soft sigh and stood up.

 

“Come by sometime, okay?” She waited until Clint nodded before she grabbed her bow. “And the next time you vanish without warning me, I'm gonna do worse than hit you with my bow.”

 

“I'd deserve it!” Clint carried the pizza back to the fridge.

 

Kate turned to leave.

 

“Oh, Kate?” Clint called. She turned back and he pointed down the hall toward an exit. “The next time you want to come by, call first? I don't want to explain to the folks back in Brooklyn that my team accidentally took you down.”

 

“As if they could,” Kate scoffed. She smiled for a moment until she realized Clint wasn't joking. “Alright, alright. Sheesh, these guys turned you into a hardass.”

 

“All the better to keep you alive, my dear.”

 

Kate rolled her eyes and this time Clint let her walk away. He waited until FRIDAY announced that “Miss Bishop” had left the building before he slowly made his way back to his own apartment. The closer he got to an angry Natasha, the more he missed the angry mobsters of Brooklyn.

 

“Move back, they said. It'll be fun, they said,” he mumbled. “But no matter where I go, I always end up with angry Russians.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at https://bigbandbombshell.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/BigBandBombshll  
> Find me on Pinterest at https://www.pinterest.com/BigBandBombshell/  
> Find me on Instagram at https://www.instagram.com/bigbandbombshell/


	4. Second Chances

“I don't want to be here, Phil.”

“Yeah, I know.” Coulson shrugged. For once his usual, amiable smile was missing. “But he asked for you. It's the only thing he's said since his arrest.”

“Not his wife? Didn't ask about his kids?”

“We asked him about that.”

“Let me guess. No response?”

“None. His heart rate didn't even change.”

“So not only was my brother a member of Hydra but he's apparently become Hannibal Lecter too. Fantastic."

Clint grunted and Coulson fell silent. The heels of their shoes clacked on the floor as they wound their way deeper into the prison. Clint glanced into the cells they passed. Men and woman reclined on bunks or sat at built-in tables. Most cells had a few books, others had stacks of paper.

“The inmates sure keep busy,” Clint muttered.

“Rehabilitation takes work.” Coulson shrugged. His trademark smile settled into place. “And I'm all about second chances.” Clint couldn't help but crack a smile. Coulson had more than earned it.

“If anyone could get Hydra lackeys to change their stripes, it's you, Phil.” Clint stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans. “I, uh... I just wouldn't hold out hope with Barney.”

“He's my pet project.” Coulson arched his brows and mirrored Clint, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dress pants. “His brother is one of the finest SHIELD agents we've got. I sorta feel like I owe it to him.”

“Trust me, you don't,” Clint scowled. “He had every chance in the world to get himself right. Every reason not to side with the god damn Nazis.”

“Don't you want to know why?” Coulson stopped and Clint pulled up short to face him. The shorter man pulled his hand from his pocket and motioned the door he had stopped in front of. “He's your brother. Same tragic backstory, same SHIELD recruitment. Don't you want to know what went wrong?”

“Grant Ward is what went wrong.”

Coulson froze and regret flashed through Clint.

“Look, Phil, I know you were close to Ward. We all read the reports, I saw the photos of your plane -”

“It was more than a plane, Clint. You know that teams can become family. Base becomes home.”

“I know, I know -”

“Grant Ward hurt a lot of people.” Coulson cut Clint off with a nod. “Me and my team included. But he's not some Hydra magic bullet. He was your roommate and you didn't go down the rabbit hole. So why Barney?”

“Because my brother is an asshole, Coulson. Always has been, always will be.”

Coulson gave him a look that Clint knew far too well. One arched brow, head cocked to the side, gentle smile firmly in place. Coulson was too kind to call Clint on his bravado. But he wasn't too kind to write his disbelief across his face.

“Your thumbprint will open the door from this side. Just wave at the camera when you're ready to leave.”

“Will someone be listening in?”

“Of course.” Coulson shrugged, his hands back in his pockets. “But we're not here to judge or interfere unless things go off the rails.”

“Let's hope that doesn't happen. I'm just here to get some closure for Laura and the kids.”

Coulson nodded, then flicked his eyes to the door and gave Clint another smile before sauntering away. Clint watched him go, then faced the gunmetal grey door.

“Alright, asshole. You've got five minutes,” Clint muttered. Barney couldn't hear him yet, but it felt good to mutter the words out loud. If Barney was the man Clint remembered, he'd have probably tried to put Clint through a wall for calling him an asshole.

Clint pressed his thumb to the scanner. The machine beeped and the little light turned green. Clint had no choice but to pull the door open before the lock engaged again. He cracked the door open and waited, half-expecting Barney to throw himself at the open door and send them both sprawling into the hall. No impact came and Clint let out the breath he'd been holding.

Barney sat at a table, both the table and his chair bolted to the floor. Cuffs kept his hands held tight to the table as overhead cameras winked in all four corners of the room. Clint stepped in and closed the door behind him. Barney looked him over and Clint fought the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

“You look good. Longer hair looks good on you.” Barney's voice was a low rasp

“Prison buzz cut suits you.” Clint couldn't help but scowl. Barney stared at him a moment longer before he barked out a laugh.

“You must hate me.” Barney shook his head. He drummed on finger absently on the table. Anyone else would have taken it as a nervous tick. But Clint knew better. His brother was keeping time. Counting the seconds as they ticked by. No clock needed when you were Barney Barton.

“Hate would mean that I care. As far as I'm concerned, my brother's dead.”

“All because I picked the losing side?”

“No, Barney. It's because you picked the wrong side. The Nazis, man? Really? After all the shit we've seen, you went with the Nazis?”

“The Nazis were Hydra's past. Our future is going to be different.”

“There is no future for Hydra.” Clint didn't bother hiding his scowl. “It's over.”

“They said the same thing in 1945.” Barney sat back in his chair. Clint swallowed down the urge to smack Barney's smug smile off his face. Laura would want details on this visit and Clint didn't want to admit he hit her husband while the man had cuffs on.

“So your future is more than Nazis, but you refer back tot he Nazis to support your future. Right, because that makes complete sense.”

“That's not what I meant and you know it, little brother.” Barney's smirk vanished. “You know, Ward wanted to recruit you too. Said Hydra could use your skills.”

“And yet I managed to resist.” Sarcasm dripped from Clint's every word.

“Not even close. I talked him out of it. You've always been a damn boy scout. I knew you'd never bail on SHIELD's squeaky clean mission.”

Clint held his silence. Barney had always liked the sound of his own voice and the more he talked, the more he would reveal. Clint briefly wished that he'd thought to bring Wanda or Xandria. Either one of the telepaths would have been invaluable. But getting either one of them here would have turned this into a full mission. Barney would have locked up tight and then Clint would have nothing to bring the kids and Laura.

“I told him you were too weak,” Barney went on. His smirk returned, then slipped into a sneer.”

“Too weak to abandon SHIELD?” Clint prompted and Barney hummed an affirmative. “Not like you, though.”

“Hydra had the answers I needed. SHIELD didn't have a damn thing I wanted.”

“So you abandoned it.”

It wasn't a question but Barney nodded anyway.

“Without a second thought. You, Coulson, that prick with the eye patch. Left them all in the dust and I. Regret. Nothing.”

“Just like you abandoned Laura without looking back. Lila and Cooper too. Left them in the dust.”

Metal slammed on metal as Barney lurched to his feet and his chains caught on the iron loops set into the table. A snarl curled his lips as he strained against his restraints

“Where are they?” Barney's teeth gnashed around each word. “They weren't at the house. I know it was you, you little shit.”

Clint felt his blood run cold. So Hydra had come looking for Laura and the kids. And if Barney was still this worked up, it meant he still wanted them. The farm needed more security and soon.

“They're safe,” was all Clint would say.

“They were already safe, Clint. I had everything under control.”

“Clearly. Which is why you're now in cuffs, Hydra is in shambles, and your family wants nothing to do with you.”

“Must be nice,” Barney growled. “Having everything all figured out. And if Agent Barton says something, it must be true.”

“Meaning?”

Barney's snarl slid into a smirk.

“Is this the part where I give my villain's monologue?” He chuckled under his breath and slowly sank back into his seat. “Now why would I go a do a thing like that? It would ruin all the fun.”

“Fun?” Clint flinched as rage flooded through his chest. “Abandoning those kids, abandoning your wife. That's part of your fun?”

“That's on you!” Barney slammed his fists against the tabletop. “You stole them. Put it in Laura's head that I abandoned her. Convinced my kids -”

“That their dad is a Nazi? No, that's on you. Because that's what being Hydra means. At its core, that's what it stands for, Barney. Did you really think Laura would stay? That she'd be okay with that?”

“I'd have convinced her. And the kids, they'd have understood.” Barney set his jaw and glared up at his brother. There wasn't a shred of doubt on his face.

“You're insa... ya know what? Forget it. You're not insane. You know exactly what you're saying, what it all means. You're just...a monster.” Clint shook his head. He waved his hand at the camera above his head and turned back toward the door.

“I'm the monster? SHIELD invited Hydra in, made us all nice and cozy. SHIELD is helping those... those... Inhumans make themselves at home. Buddying up to mutants, the real monsters. But yeah, keep telling yourself I'm the monster. Laura will understand. She'll understand.”

“You're never going to see her again, Barney. Her or the kids. They're better off, they're happy.”

“They're alone. And I'm gonna fix that.”

Something in Barney's voice made Clint turn around. His brother's hands were folded on the tabletop as he grinned at Clint.

“Is that why you asked to see me? To warn me you're planning an escape?”

“I'm not planning anything. I'm a model prisoner.” Barney shook his head. “I just wanted to see you. To look in your eyes and confirm that you stole them. That you took my family away.”

“I saved your family, Barney. And if you somehow get near them, I'll do it again.”

“I'll get my family back, kid.”

Clint spun on his heel. The space between the brothers vanished until his hands were fisted in the chest of Barney's jumpsuit.

“They're not yours anymore, Barney. Laura's done with you. Your kids deserve better.”

“You gonna take my place?” Barney taunted.

“You're sick,” Clint hissed.

“Why else would you be so protective? Huh, Clint? Got a crush on my wife?”

“She's my sister, you freak. They're my sister's kids. My family. I saved them once and I'll do it again.” Clint gave Barney a shake, his jaw tight. “And if you go near them? If one of your buddies even gets close? I won't settle for an arrest.”

Clint shook Barney one more time, the man's chains clanging against the table. Barney arched a brow. Clint threw him back into his chair and turned back to the door.

“Maybe Ward was right,” Barney chuckled. “Maybe you could've been good for Hydra. Not so squeaky any more, are you kid? Must be that Soviet bitch.”

The cell door swung open. Hands closed on Clint's shoulders before he could turn, his own hands already balled into fists. His feet slid on the floor as someone dragged him from the room. Armed men streamed into the void he left.

“That's enough, Agent Barton.” Coulson stood across the hall. Clint jerked himself free of the hands that still gripped his jacket. He glared up at the agent and blinked to make sure he could trust his eyes.

“Mack?”

“Hey, man.” Mack gave Clint a tired smile. It was a ghost of his usual enthusiasm.

“Please tell me Bobbi isn't here.” Clint glanced around until Mack shook his head.

“You're safe. She's on a mission with Hunter.”

Clint sighed. The sound was half stress-release and half relief. Barney's words still had him on edge but if Bobbi was on a mission there was no chance of a run-in. The last thing Clint needed was to deal with his ex-wife.

“You can't rehabilitate that, Coulson.” Clint jerked his thumb at Barney's cell.

“I want to argue.” Coulson shook his head. “But, honestly? I think you might be right.”

“Some people can change. My brother is not one of those people.”

“At least now we know Hydra is planning something,” Mack added. Clint gave him a small nod as Coulson led the way back toward the exit.

“And that Laura's still on his radar.”

“Did you ever doubt that?” Mack arched a brow and Clint shook his head.

“I had my hopes. But Barney's always been possessive.”

“Is there a chance he'll find their location?” Coulson dropped back to walk between Mack and Clint. Clint shook his head even as he began a mental list of new security measures for the farm.

“Clint, are you sure -” Mack cut off as Clint tensed.

“I'm sure. He's not getting anywhere near that family.”

“And if he tries?” Coulson's brow furrowed. He and Mack shared a worried glance as they stopped near the final checkpoint. Clint looked from one man the other. They were old friends, all three of them. But things were different now. They were different.

“Anyone who tries will wind up in a body bag.” Clint gave each man a small nod, then turned away. Coulson and Mack watch him go, identical frowns on their faces.

“I thought he the second-chance guy,” Mack muttered.

“This was his brother's second chance,” Coulson replied. “And I think Barney failed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at https://bigbandbombshell.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/BigBandBombshll  
> Find me on Pinterest at https://www.pinterest.com/BigBandBombshell/  
> Find me on Instagram at https://www.instagram.com/bigbandbombshell/


	5. And So it Begins

Clint's phone rang in the dark hours right before dawn. It wasn't his work phone and only one person would call him this late. He took his time answering. Natasha would understand.

 

“Is this business or pleasure?” He had a smirk on his lips even though his eyes were still closed.

 

“Neither.” The voice on the other end of the line was not Natasha's.

 

Clint shot up to hands and knees. He scanned the room as if the threat were present instead of on the phone.

 

“Son of a bitch. How?” Clint slowly sat back on his heels as Barney chuckled.

 

“I told you, little brother.” Barney's smirk was practically crawling through the phone. “I wanted my family back. You know nothing gets in my way.”

 

“I'm in your way.”

 

“For now. But I have something you'll want. It's only fair that we make a trade.”

 

Clint didn't answer. His hand clenched around the phone as the other locked into a fist on his thigh. He wouldn't give Barney the satisfaction of guessing. Laura and the kids were safe otherwise Barney would be gloating over them. Everyone else important would be able to take care of themselves.

 

“Come on now, Clint-y boy. Don't leave me hanging. Aren't you gonna guess what I've got that's so important?”

 

“No.” Clint swallowed back the rest of what he wanted to say. Barney knew how to push Clint's buttons. But Clint knew how to push Barney's right back.

 

Clint could have almost set a watch by the soft growl Barney let slip when he lost his patience.

 

“Figures now is when you'd grow up and stop lettin' people set you off,” he muttered. “Fine, don't guess. I'll let her tell you.”

 

Nat, Wanda, Xan, Kate. The names tripped through Clint's head. Any one of the first three would have brought the entire team down on Barney's head. It didn't matter that they were off all missions except Bucky. One word about Nat, Wanda, or Xandria and Barney would have had half of SHIELD down his throat. That only left -

 

“You son of a bitch! Do you have any idea how much shit you're in?” Kate's furious screech crackled across the line. “Clint's gonna kill you. And that's if he's feeling nice about it! Just wait until my friends here about this. Don't go to LA, pal. You won't like the locals!”

 

Something thumped and a man howled in pain. Barney only chuckled.

 

“She's a firecracker. No wonder you took a shine to her.”

 

“Let her go, Barney.”

 

“Aw, it's cute that you'd even try that line.”

 

“You know me, Barney. I gotta try.”

 

“That I do, that I do.” Barney sighed and Clint could just imagine his brother shaking his head. “Which is why I know you'll come for the little rich girl. Her daddy might not save her, but her boss sure will. Won't you, Clint?”

 

“Not her boss, but yes. And she's not a little girl, Barney. She's an Avenger.”

 

“Sure she is. That's why it only took two of my men to bring her in.” Barney chuckled. But this time Clint grinned. Barney was smart, he wouldn't give a monologue. But he was vain enough to give away more than he realized.

 

“Your men, huh? You a big shot merc now, Barney? Impress the guys by busting out a SHIELD prison?”

 

Clint's work phone rang as if his words had summoned Coulson's attention. He ignored it. Coulson would just have to wait.

 

“Merc my ass. Hydra is rising and I'm leading the charge.” Barney barked a harsh laugh. “And you think you can stop that? I stomped you when we were in the academy and I'll do it again now. I don't even need my men to take you down.”

 

There it was again. My men. Barney had a unit of men, at the very least. That wasn't good, but at least Clint had some warning.

 

“So which is it, Barney?” Clint eased off the bed and began to poke around for something to wear. “Do you want to stomp me or do you want your family back?”

 

“Both.” All the teasing went out of Barney's voice. “You're going to bring me my family and then I'm going to make sure you can never take them away from me again.”

 

“And where exactly am I bringing them?”

 

“Uncle Stu's old hunting cabin. Down south. You know the one.”

 

Clint winced. Yeah, yeah he knew the cabin.

 

“I'm surprised you're not going to try and fight your way in.” Barney's voice thinned a little as he stepped outside whatever room he'd been in and into a larger space.

 

“Well, I look at it like this.” Clint pinned his phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled on his boots. “I could shoot my way in, but my team members are all out on missions. I'd be going in alone. And you seem so sure Laura wants you back, I might as well let you see for yourself. So I'm gonna try this the easy way. I'll bring Laura, you give me Kate, and you and your wife can work this out.”

 

Barney fell silent and Clint took the chance to listen into the background noise. He also pulled FRIDAY's silent interface up on the computer and had her record the background noise for analysis, just in case.

 

“Just like that, huh?”

 

“Just like that.” Clint shrugged and smiled to make sure his voice was as calm as he wanted it to be. “You clearly love your family, Barney. We both want what's best for them. You and Laura can decide that on your own. Your both grownups. I just want to make sure Kate gets out of this alive.”

 

Barney pondered for a few more moments, then grunted.

 

“Alright. Fine. You bring Laura, I let the girl go. You have two days.”

 

The line went dead. Clint carefully hung up the phone, set it down, sent FRIDAY's recording to a SHIELD analyst. Then he slammed his fist into the wall above the computer.

 

“Damnit, kid.” Clint grabbed both phones and stuffed them into his pockets, his hand throbbing. “What did you get yourself into?”

 

* * *

 

Bucky answered the door two minutes after Clint started pounding on his door.

 

“We better be under attack.” Bucky scowled down at him, his hair a wild tangled his head.

 

“Jesus, Buck. You look like hell. Can't you function without Miracle around to brush your hair?”

 

“I was asleep, Big Top.” Bucky rolled his eyes when Clint only grinned at the nickname. “What do you want?”

 

“I need your help.” Clint waited for Bucky to ask for details but the man only arched a brow. “Do you remember Kate?”

 

“Kate...Bishop, right? Broke in here to kick your ass for something?”

 

“Yeah, her.” Clint couldn't help the brief flare of pride that lit through his chest. Yeah, he'd messed up. But Kate got passed Stark's security system and half the team. She found her mark before they found her. Kate was good, damn good.

 

“What about her?”

 

“My brother broke out of prison and kidnapped her as a bargaining chip to get his family back from the secret location I've got them hidden at.”

 

Bucky blinked slowly. He did it again, and then a third time before he frowned and backed into the apartment.

 

“Explain that again. Only slower. And over coffee.”

 

* * *

 

“So you want me to go with you to Tennessee, infiltrate your uncle's old hunting cabin which is now a Hydra facility, and break out your protege who you're pretty sure  **let herself get kidnapped**.”

 

“That about sums it up.” Clint speared another bite of eggs and popped into his mouth with a soft hum. “You know, you should cook for the whole team. These are good.”

 

“Focus, Barton.” Bucky leaned back, his own plate empty. “You know I'm not supposed to go on missions without Xandria as a fail-safe.”

 

“You did okay in Europe.”

 

“That was different.”

 

“You mean that wasn't about Hydra.” Clint arched a brow and Bucky nodded.

 

“If Hydra gets their hands on me -”

 

“They're not going to. My brother is full of shit. He's not leading the charge any more than I am. He's a lackey. Someone just gave him some toys to keep him busy and probably distract the team with this abduction bullshit.”

 

“And you're sure she went willingly?”

 

“Of course!” Clint shrugged as he gathered up the dirty dishes and started to clean the kitchen. “She's an Avenger. She sounded pissed as all hell when he let her talk and she probably was. But nobody would get their hands on her if she didn't want them to.”

 

Bucky sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

 

“And you're sure it's a one and done kind of thing? We go in, extract your buddy, and retreat?”

 

“Absolutely!” Clint finished loading the dishwasher and turned his most charming smile on Bucky. It didn't seem to do much but it didn't seem to hurt either. Bucky stared at him, arms crossed over his chest. One hand idly played with something that hung from a chain around his neck.

 

“Fine. I'm in.” Bucky sighed as he tucked the chain back under his shirt and rose from the table.

 

“Great! But first things first.” Clint pulled out his work phone. “We have a Director to talk to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at https://bigbandbombshell.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/BigBandBombshll  
> Find me on Pinterest at https://www.pinterest.com/BigBandBombshell/  
> Find me on Instagram at https://www.instagram.com/bigbandbombshell/


	6. Calling In A Favor

 

Clint didn't bother calling Phil back. He and Bucky split up long enough to get dressed and grab their gear. A technician tried to hold them up in the hangar. But the scowl on Clint's face convinced the man to give them the jet they wanted.

“That's not going to get him fired, is it?” Bucky looked back at the wide-eyed technician.

“I'll talk to Coulson. The kid will be fine.”

Clint threw his quiver into a locker then dropped into a pilot's chair.

“You know how to pilot one of these?” Bucky set his gear bag beside his seat as he settled into the copilot's chair.

Clint's scowl deepened before he caught himself.

“I can wind one of these through the Seoul skyline. Getting us to SHIELD headquarters isn't going to be a problem.”

“Isn't the headquarters location supposed to be a secret? The jet is going to track where we're going.”

A thin laugh finally slipped between Clint's lips.

“There's not a computer record on the planet that Daisy can't manipulate. Hell, I bet the whole Ultron mess would have turned out differently if we'd had her on our team.”

“She sounds impressive.”

Clint glanced at Bucky, a thin frown on his lips.

“You don't remember her?”

It was Bucky's turn to frown.

“Why would I? Have I met her?”

“She brought you in. Fury borrowed her and a couple of Inhumans from Coulson to bring you back in.”

Bucky's frown deepened as he settled back into the chair. Clint powered on the jet and let the other man brood in silence.

“I think...I think I might remember her. I didn't exactly get her name, though. And some memories are, well...recovery is sorta my permanent state of being.”

“Maybe seeing her again will jog your memory. I think a few more of the Inhumans that were with her are still on the team too.”

Bucky grunted and closed his eyes. Clint sighed and turned his attention back to the controls. SHIELD headquarters was closer than most people thought. And they were going to need all the shut-eye they could get before the dealt with the mess Barney had made.  
  


* * *

 

 

“You stole a jet.”

“We borrowed a jet.”

“Without permission. So, technically.... yes. We stole a jet.” Bucky cut in. Clint and Coulson both turned their frowns on him but only Clint's had any real weight to it.

“For a good cause.” Clint's expression sent a clear signal. Shut. Up.

“Daisy can erase the record and give you some cover until you can go in and get Bishop out.” Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “But I'm not going toe to toe with Ross if you can't get your alibis straight.”

“Ross will never suspect a thing.”

“And that goes double for Romanov and Wesson. I am thoroughly against this entire mission but that's not going to stop them from blaming me if it goes sideways.”

“It's not going to go sideways. Come on, Phil. This is Barney we're talking about. You remember what he was like.”

“I remember what I thought he was like. Hydra turned people into very good actors, Clint. People that could fool our best lie detectors. That looked like family but had only ever been your enemy.”

Some of Clint's confidence waned as Coulson held his gaze. He was talking about Ward, of course. The betrayal that neither Clint nor Coulson had seen coming.

“Barney isn't Ward. Ward was always a step ahead.”

“And Barney has always felt a step behind you. It makes him vicious. Vicious men are dangerous.” Coulson stood up behind his desk. He tapped a few commands into the seemingly normal blotter on his desk and the wall across from him lit up.

“You've been tracking him since he broke out.” Bucky's voice was flat as he took in the array of information laid out across the wall. But there was no mistaking the accusation in his eyes when he turned back to Coulson,

“He didn't grab Bishop himself. And we didn't know he had other associates until you two updated us.”

Bucky caught Clint's eye and made sure he'd gotten across the depth of his displeasure before he turned away. Clint was just glad the super soldier hadn't pushed the issue.

“What do you mean 'other associates?”

“That's what I was calling you about.” Coulson finally came out from his desk, his hands in his pockets. “Barney didn't break himself out of prison. Someone came and got him.”

“Three guesses who.” Clint frowned as he and Coulson shared knowing glances. Bucky glanced at them over his shoulder, one brow arched.

“My brother talks a big game,” Clint explained. “So I blew it off when he told me that Hydra wouldn't let him rot in prison.”

“You knew he was going to try and escape?” Bucky's exasperation was clear in the sudden slump of his shoulders. From where he was standing, the entire situation looked like amateur hour. Which usually lead to casualties.

“Not exactly.” Clint motioned with his hands as he spoke. “Like I said, my brother talks a big game but it's usually just bullshit. So he told me that he was important to whoever is running Hydra now and I figured it was all ego talking.”

Bucky grunted and turned back to the information still scrolling across the screen.

“So why this cabin?” He pointed to the one static image. An old cabin deep in the dense woods of the Appalachian Mountains.

“It's an old family hunting cabin. My dad used to take us up there once a summer. We'd hunt and fish and try to be whatever his idea of men included.” Clint's jaw tensed. He didn't even notice until Bucky turned back and frowned, his eyes on the tight line of Clint's shoulders and the set of his jaw.

“You dad was a real piece of work, huh?”

“To put it mildly. People with happy home lives don't typically run away to join the circus before they hit middle school.”

Silence filled the room for a few long moments. Coulson broke it first. He cleared his throat, his eyes on Bucky.

“It's been an honor to see you again, Sergeant Barnes. But I'd like a moment alone with Clint.”

“Just point me to the mess and I'll be out of your hair.” Bucky put his hands up in mock surrender.

“I'll do you one better.” Coulson smiled and tapped a few times on the blotter of his desk. Someone knocked at the office door a moment later.

“You wanted to see me?” Fitz popped his head in the room and froze when he caught sight of Bucky and Clint.

“Agent Barton and Sergeant Barnes are going to be borrowing some equipment, but Sergeant Barnes needs to fuel up before the mission. I thought you could take him down to the mess while Barton and I finalize a few things. Since you two know each other and all.” Coulson's smile was as genteel as ever but Clint didn't miss the twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

“Uh, sure. Right. Hullo Agent Barton, good to see you. Sergeant Barnes, just, uh... follow me, then. I guess.” Fitz threw Coulson a dark look, then withdrew from the room. Bucky cracked a thin smile in Coulson's direction before he followed suit and closed the door behind him.

“They know each other?” Clint settled onto the edge of Coulson's desk.

“Fitz was Xandria's partner in the Europe op last summer.”

“No wonder he didn't look happy to see Bucky. That op went bad, didn't it?”

“Depends on your definition of bad.” Coulson shrugged. “Everyone got out alive and we put a stop to most of Humans First. So that's good. But it didn't exactly go according to plan. And that's bad.”

“Are we still talking about the Europe mission, Phil?” Clint crossed his arms over his chest. Coulson shrugged again. He began to pace slowly, back and forth in front of the display set into his wall.

“Both, to be honest.” Coulson glanced up at the information on the wall, then looked back at Clint. “You underestimated your brother when you went to see him at the prison. If you do that on this mission, it's not going to go according to plan.”

“I won't make that mistake twice. It put Kate in danger the first time, but she's smart. She can mostly take care of herself. If I mess up this time, it puts Laura and the kids in danger. They can't defend themselves, Phil.”

“Is that why you came to me?”

“You called me when Barney broke out. SHIELD monitors the farm. Coming to you was the only first step that made sense.”

Coulson stopped pacing. He turned his full attention on Clint and all at once Clint felt like he was back in the academy. Coulson had already been an agent, albeit one that helped the trainees more often than he was in the field. Clint had needed a lot of help at the beginning. SHIELD had always been more Barney's thing than his, but the offer to join was too good to pass up. He'd relied on Coulson's help. And now he was doing it again.

“What is it you need from my team?” Coulson's tone shifted as he pulled his hands from his pockets.

Gone was the soft tone, the slightly hunched shoulders, the faint backward lean that made him look so approachable. Clint always forgot how broad Coulson was when he stood up straight and pulled his shoulders back. With his arms crossed over his chest, Coulson looked like an entirely different person.

“I need someone to go stay with Laura and the kids. I need to make an encrypted call to them so Barney can't trace their location. And I need a few of those drones that your team uses for recon. I don't know how many men Barney has and I don't want to find out in the middle of a firefight.”

“Done, done, and done. I'll have Daisy get you a line to the farm while she's working on the jet's tracking system. Anything else?”

Clint hesitated. Coulson let him. Both men that some things took time to say.

“If...if we fail. If Barney... he can't get the kids. He doesn't know about Nathaniel and he has no right to Lila or Cooper. Laura will try to stop him and he'll... you can't let him get to them, Phil. I need you to promise me that you'll keep them safe.”

“Done.” Coulson didn't hesitate. “I'm sending May and Mack to keep an eye on them. You know how those two can be.”

“Thank you.” Clint didn't even bother making a joke. There was nothing funny about this. Not when he had visions of Barney's victory haunting his thoughts. He suddenly wished they'd called Wesson in. She was good at tackling ghosts like this.

“Just make me one promise.”

“Name it.” Clint shook his head to clear the visions as best he could.

“Bring your brother or his second-in-command in alive. I want to know who sprang him out and organized this little showdown.”

“I'll do what I can.” Clint nodded and pushed off from the desk. Coulson met him halfway, hand already extended for the shake that would seal the deal.

“Make sure that includes bringing you and Barnes back alive.” Coulson clapped his free hand over the top of the handshake. “Or this is going to get much, much worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at https://bigbandbombshell.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/BigBandBombshll  
> Find me on Pinterest at https://www.pinterest.com/BigBandBombshell/  
> Find me on Instagram at https://www.instagram.com/bigbandbombshell/


	7. Making a Call

Laura was silent on the other end of the line.

“C'mon, say something.”

“This can't... I don't... how?” Laura's voice cracked. “How did he break out? I thought SHIELD had him under control?”

Clint winced as a hint of panic bled into her voice.

“That's, uh... that's where things get worse.”

“They get  **worse?** How can this get worse, Clint?”

“Because he didn't break out. Someone broke him out. Hydra came and got him.”

Silence. The line slowly filled with the harsh gasps as Laura fought to maintain her calm. The kids' voices came through from somewhere in the background. Laura answered, her voice muffled by what must have been a hand over the receiver.

“We have to get out of here. I'll have the kids -”

“No!” Clint scowled when the word barked out like an order. He licked his lips and tried again. “Please, don't leave the farm. Only Fury and I know where it is.”

“He's gonna find us, Clint. You know what Barney is like!”

“I know, I do. But he's not going to find out. And if he does, he'll have to get through two of Coulson's best agents. Hell, two of the best agents SHIELD has ever had, and that includes Natasha.”

Again, silence.

“Please, Laura. Barnes and I are leaving in twenty minutes to stop Barney before he gets anywhere near you or the kids. The agents are already on their way to your location. You know the farm and they know the layout. You guys will have home court advantage if my op somehow goes wrong and Barney magically finds the farm.”

“Clint I... Does he...I mean...” Laura sighed and cursed softly under his breath. “Alright, we'll stay here. Just tell me, does he... I mean, Nathaniel...”

“He doesn't know about Nathaniel and SHIELD is going to keep it that way. If nothing else, you and the kids are getting out of this alive. I swear.

Clint fed Laura the intel she needed to identify Mack and May, then ended the call.

“They're gonna be okay, Barton.”

Bucky leaned against the door frame. Clint glanced up at him and shrugged.

“Either you're right or we're dead. Not much to do about it except get this show on the road.”

“Have you called Natasha?” Bucky didn't move from his place in the door. Clint glared at him.

“Have you called Xandria?”

“Fair enough.”

Bucky held his hands up in mock surrender. Both men knew they should tell their partners about the mission. But there was too high a chance that they'd abandon their own op to join the hunt for Barney. After all, Natasha was an aunt to Barney's kids. And Xandria knew first-hand what Hydra was capable of. They would have been at Coulson's door faster than Bucky or Clint could have said their own names. No, it was better to fill them in after Barney had been taken care of. Provided both men survived the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at https://bigbandbombshell.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/BigBandBombshll  
> Find me on Pinterest at https://www.pinterest.com/BigBandBombshell/  
> Find me on Instagram at https://www.instagram.com/bigbandbombshell/


End file.
